This research project is designed to: 1) Measure the failure properties of secondary osteonal and circumferential lemallar bone in a tensor format; 2) Measure the distribution of these bone materials in the femur and tibia; 3) Develop an analytical model of deformation and failure of long bones. Initial studies have shown that a transversely isotropic model is appropriate and that specimens taken at 30 degrees to the long axis and loaded in compression will give data appropriate for determining the coupling coefficients.